<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iv. straight razor (portuguese version) by xbeauxny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725083">iv. straight razor (portuguese version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny'>xbeauxny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jason Todd Saves the Day, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o resultado de compatibilidade saiu, a caverna entrou em um silêncio profundo. O único som que se ouvia eram os morcegos e a respiração de cada um, quando Alfred desceu, e viu a tela, ele não conseguiu segurar a bandeja com as xícaras, todos estavam em choque de olhar a foto que apareceu na tela. A enorme escrita em cima da foto, dizendo que o sangue era equivalente ao falecido membro da família, tomou certo tempo para ser digerido. Jason Todd estava vivo, Jason Todd era o Capuz Vermelho, Jason Todd salvou todos naquela noite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon &amp; Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent &amp; Damian Wayne &amp; Colin Wilkes, Lian Harper &amp; Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper &amp; Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown &amp; Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul &amp; Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iv. straight razor (portuguese version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa é a quarta parte de Who Killed Jason Todd, baseado no EP Who Killed Matt Maeson na música Straight Razor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <iframe></iframe></p>
<p>Quando Jason voltou para Gotham, foi como se ele nunca tivesse a deixado. Ela era cinzenta, obscura e silenciosa. Ele não demorou muito para achar um apartamento para ficar, mas não se orgulhava dos meios que teve que usar para consegui-lo, não era como se ele se arrependesse de dar fraude no cartão de crédito, era só que ele preferia pagar com dinheiro de verdade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason queria muita coisa com sua volta em Gotham. A primeira que ele fez depois de ter seu apartamento, foi arrumar um emprego em uma das milhares de lanchonetes de Gotham, não era muito, e ele trocava de carga entre garçom, balconista e cozinheiro — as vezes faxineiro também, mas apenas porque ele gostava de ajudar — isso fez com que a renda de Jason fosse o suficiente para não ter mais que fraudar nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Mr. Stargazer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Give me a straight razor</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As noites passavam e ele percebia que mesmo se mantendo ocupado, isso não impedia que os velhos demônios batessem em sua porta. No começo, ele tentou ignorar as vezes que ele acordava suando — chorando as vezes — com as mãos tremendo e clamando por <em>seu nome</em>, ele tentou ignorar, quando precisava ficar a noite toda acordada, e ele tentou ignorar quando aquela voz surgia no meio do dia enquanto trabalhava, e o deixava incomodado pelo resto do expediente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Com o tempo em Gotham, Jason passou a procurar mais coisas pra fazer. No início, começou com algo básico como, procurar escolas que o deixassem terminar o ensino médio, apesar de ter perdido todo aquele tempo. Por incrível que pareça, não demorou tanto para ele conseguir acompanhar, e finalizar rapidamente as matérias que faltavam, a parte mais difícil foi ter que forjar documentos para alguém morto. Essa era uma experiência que Jason nunca tinha tido na vida, e que ele não esperava que fosse ser rápido, em poucos meses ele já tinha concluído algumas disciplinas, e se via livre de um item da lista de afazeres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Em uma noite que os pesadelos o mantiveram acordado, foi quando ele começou a trabalhar naquele modelo. Era um esboço, que foi virando realidade aos poucos. Juntou alguns materiais como Kevlar, e umas tecnologias extra para o auxiliarem, e logo mais ele tinha o seu próprio traje para voltar para a vida de vigilante. Quando finalmente estava pronto, ele olhou para o traje nervoso, sabia que era loucura voltar para o mundo dos vigilantes com aquele símbolo, com <em>aquele nome</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t let it all faze her</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When minors get so major</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ele encarou o símbolo vermelho por um tempo. Era um morcego em um formato mais retangular, e era o que o aproximava deles, <em>da família que um dia foi dele</em>. Era o que mostraria que ele estava do lado deles, exceto por algumas partes. Jason ainda tinha aquele pensamento em sua mente, ele acreditava que o medo não era o suficiente para impedir os criminosos de Gotham.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Foi assim que ele conseguiu suas armas, e entrou em mais um dilema antes de voltar ao mundo da vigilância. Ele detestou seu período na Liga, porque havia matado para defender seu irmão, mas agora que voltou pra Gotham, estava deslocado do mundo, porque sabia que quando seu pai soubesse, ele não seria mais aceito em nada. Naquela noite, ele colocou seu equipamento, e encarou o capacete vermelho, naquela noite, ele decidiu que apenas usaria balas de verdade na sua cabeça, sua decisão tinha sido feita, ele usaria balas de borracha, seriam um aviso para os criminosos do Beco do Crime, seria um aviso de um novo vigilante, seria um aviso do Capuz Vermelho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Cause it don’t stop</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, it don’t end</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A cidade o chamava, ele sentia isso fluir pelo seu corpo a cada movimento que ele fazia pelas ruas. Ele operou por noites sem cruzar o caminho dos morcegos, mandou um recado rápido para a escória de Gotham, havia uma nova pessoa querendo controlar os crimes do Beco do Crime, o lugar que ele havia crescido, o lugar que ele manteria seguro, o lugar que os morcegos não dão muito atenção. O Máscara Negra podia não gostar da ideia, mas seus territórios seriam do Capuz Vermelho custe o que custar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, when the seams will start to wearing thin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and we’ll see if the same thing goes for them</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jason sabia que não demoraria muito para o Batman notar o conflito por territórios naquela região de Gotham, e ele sabia que não iria demorar muito para Bruce estar envolvido nisso. Ele soube do envolvimento dos morcegos durante o transporte do robô Amazo, ele sabia que um dos capangas que ele subordinou, ia entregar o esquema do Capuz Vermelho, e então, Jason acompanhou essa parte de perto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ficou do outro lado da baia de Gotham, acompanhando os dois capangas dirigirem o caminhão como se não soubessem o conteúdo perigoso que carregavam, ele assistiu quando o Batman e o novo menino prodígio dele pousaram em cima do caminhão. Todd assistiu quando Batman e Robin tiveram algumas dificuldades com o robô imitando os movimentos da liga, e ele viu quando Asa Noturna fez sua entrada triunfal, mostrando que eles tinham mais alguém para lutar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and I tried to start caring like you and like them</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you said that I was killing myself</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jason viu os três morcegos ganharem a disputa com o robô, ele não podia estar mais satisfeito. Claro, não era sua intensão que o robô explodisse da cintura pra cima, ele só queria que o robô não caísse nas mãos do Máscara Negra, Deus sabe o que ele faria com algo tão poderoso quanto.</p>
<p><br/>Foi então, que aconteceu o que Jason mais temia. Depois de dias patrulhando sem chamar atenção, dias comandando o submundo de Gotham do jeito que ele conseguia e achava melhor, tudo isso, para naquela noite, aqueles capangas dizerem para os morcegos pra quem trabalhavam, foi quando Jason deu um tiro no container, no meio dos três capangas, um tiro de aviso, ele tinha feito um acordo com todos os capangas que tinham ido para o seu lado por medo. <em>Garantir proteção contra o Máscara Negra e o Batman, com duas exceções, não mencionarem seu nome e não traficarem para crianças.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve killed everything but my shame</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Foi então que o Batman deixou seus ajudantes para trás, e começou uma perseguição desenfreada com o Capuz Vermelho. Isso acabou levando Jason para um carro roubado, com o morcego o perseguindo com seu jato, Todd sabia bem para onde iria, mandar outro recado, dessa vez para o Batman. O Capuz Vermelho não iria entrar em seu caminho, então o Batman não deveria entrar no seu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele sabia que seus métodos eram diferentes dos deles, e que era por isso que Bruce estava atrás dele. Jason viu a expressão de Bruce quando mencionaram o nome adotado por ele, e era isso que Jason usaria contra Bruce, ele sabia exatamente para onde iria, e quando seu carro atravessou o portão de ferro do armazém, ele rapidamente saiu dele depois de bater com o carro em um dos caldeirões com produtos inflamáveis químicos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Mr. Trailblazer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spare you a joint paper</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Estava tudo fresco na mente do Batman, ele sabia que seu inimigo o conhecia muito bem, só o conhecendo bem que alguém o levaria naquele lugar de novo. Bruce sabia que isso era um aviso, e que não conseguiria enfrentar ele agora, sabia que o Capuz Vermelho era inteligente o suficiente para trazê-lo ali. <em>Onde o Coringa nasceu.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— <strong>É difícil esquecer aquela noite, não? </strong>— Batman olha para a plataforma pendura acima de onde ele estava parado, ali estava quem ele esteve perseguindo nos últimos minutos, capacete vermelho, um traje kevlar, botas de combate, luvas e uma jaqueta de couro marrom. O homem a sua frente estava preparado para tudo, não deixar digitais, ou algum traço de DNA, ele era esperto, Bruce daria esse ponto a ele. — <strong>De certa maneira, Batman... </strong>— Bruce não conseguia nem ao menos colocar a voz em algum rosto, o capacete distorcia a voz do homem, pela primeira vez, Batman não tinha nada. — <strong>Aqui foi o local da sua primeira grande falha. </strong>— Bruce permanece atento, o homem não tinha parado de apontar a arma em sua direção, e o computador nas lentes da máscara, indicaram que dentro da arma, tinham balas de borracha, não o matariam, mas machucariam, ele usava armas, mas não tinha matado ninguém, <em>ainda.</em> — <strong>Talvez a maior, mas certamente não foi a última, certo? </strong>— O Batman permanece quieto, apenas observando, o capacete era bem revestido, não era possível ver nada pela visão de raio x, e tudo que Bruce podia afirmar com certeza, era que o capacete estava bem abastecido com diversas tecnologias. — <strong>Ah, memórias! </strong>— Ele acompanha o homem mirar no carro, e atirar, fazendo a faísca se misturar com o elemento químico causando a explosão.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s strange how the days layer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And weigh on you years later</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jason não permaneceu no armazém por muito tempo, e se afastou rapidamente com medo do mesmo seguir ele. Bruce voltou pra caverna depois, e com algumas informações vindas de Dick, descobriu mais coisas, ele era grato que Dick e Tim estavam o ajudando com esse caso, mas tinha medo do que o homem era capaz. Bruce tentava se decidir até quando deixaria seus meninos o ajudarem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Foi essa informação que me trouxe de volta pra cidade. — Dick fala alto, chamando a atenção de Bruce. — É uma coisa boa que eu sempre tive o tempo perfeito. Deem uma olhada. — As filmagens mostravam o Capuz Vermelho patrulhando pelas ruas de Gotham, Bruce não se lembra de ter visto o homem por aí, o que o preocupava mais. — Consegui essa imagem de um informante, ele disse que esse cara andou dando uns golpes da pesada.</p>
<p>— O Capuz Vermelho? — Tim pergunta olhando para os dois.</p>
<p>— Pode ser. — Bruce responde, encarando a tela, começando a digitar</p>
<p>— É, ele se parece com o original. — Bruce sabia bem disso, e assim que a imagem que ele pesquisou apareceu, ele volta seu olhar para os filhos.</p>
<p>— Vários criminosos já utilizaram essa identidade. — Bruce fala, vendo Alfred se aproximar dos três.</p>
<p>— Em especial, um criminoso, não foi? — Dick fala, se sentando na outra cadeira próxima do computador. — Mas ele tá preso.</p>
<p>— Também não é o estilo dele. — Tim parecia desconfortável com a conversa, sabia que falavam do Coringa, mas não queria se meter nisso. — O tráfico de drogas aumentou, mas a criminalidade diminuiu.</p>
<p>— De fato, diminuiu. — Alfred se junta a conversa, trazendo uma bandeja com três xícaras de café. — O patrão Bruce dormiu por quase três horas nos últimos dias. Parece até que foram férias.</p>
<p>— Mas ele tá preso. — Dick fala, pegando uma das xícaras e colocando açúcar, ele sorri para Alfred. — Quero dizer, preso mesmo. — Tim dá risada, vendo Bruce ir para o carro sem avisar Dick. — Talvez devêssemos fazer uma visita. Típico... — Ele sorri para Tim, balançando a cabeça para o carro, indicando para onde iriam a seguir. — Pelo menos, uma vez poderia dizer “entre no carro”?! Será que é tão difícil?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Cause it don’t stop</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, it don’t end</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Depois disso, Jason se manteve fora da visão dos morcegos por um tempo. A paz não durou muito, ele permaneceu patrulhando, mas não fez nada que chamaria sua atenção. As noites se tornarão mais sozinhas, ele se esqueceu como era ter outras pessoas para patrulhar juntos, as coisas mudaram rápido, e desde que ele tinha voltado, Jason teve que se ajustar com muitas coisas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era estranho que todos os dias pareciam o mesmo. Jason não tinha muito para fazer, principalmente tentando ficar fora do radar do morcego, até que um dia, ele não conseguiu fazer isso. Ele assistiu o prédio explodir, ele viu o Batman, Asa Noturna e o Robin serem atingidos pela explosão, foi quando o Capuz Vermelho não conseguiu se manter afastado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, when the seams will start to wearing thin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and we’ll see if the same thing goes for them</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>O Capuz Vermelho correu como nunca tinha corrido antes. Jason Todd correu, porque teve medo de perder aquilo que um dia ele chamou de família, ele chegou rapidamente nos escombros, o prédio não tinha desmoronado ainda, mas estava entrando em colapso, e Jason tinha que agir rápido. Ele não entendia porque os morcegos investigavam um caso em um prédio residencial de Gotham, mas sabia que tinha pouco tempo para tirar sua família e outras pessoas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele foi de cima para baixo, tinha visto com a visão raio x do capacete, que os morcegos estavam no sexto andar. Jason entrou no oitavo, salvando um homem preso embaixo de uma pedra, e ordenou que o homem saísse pela escada de incêndio, ele observou o resto do oitavo andar, e percebeu que não tinha mais ninguém lá.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Com sorte, a maior parte do prédio estaria trabalhando ainda, ou pelo menos voltando pra casa. Jason contou com a sorte, e desceu para o sétimo andar, procurando alguém pelo caminho de chamas que se espalhava, ele correu para arrombar uma porta, quando ouviu duas crianças gritarem, e rapidamente conseguiu tirar as duas do prédio, salvando mais duas pessoas. Ele viu pelo raio x que os bombeiros já ajudavam as pessoas dos andares abaixo, então faltava tirar três pessoas do prédio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and I tried to start caring like you and like them</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When you said that I was killing myself</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ve killed everything but my shame</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jason agiu rápido, tirando primeiro o mais novo. Ele notou que os outros dois ainda estavam desacordados, então ele colocou o corpo de Tim na cobertura do prédio a frente, deixando ele protegido ao máximo que conseguiu, quando ele voltou para o prédio, Asa Noturna tinha começado a acordar, mas não conseguia se movimentar rápido, provavelmente tinha algumas concussões e alguns ossos com fraturas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O Capuz Vermelho tentou ignorar quando Asa Noturna tentou se afastar de seu toque. Ele rapidamente disse para Dick que não queria machucar ninguém e que estava tentando ajudar, depois de um tempo, Dick o deixou ajudar, e quando menos esperou, estava do lado de Tim, que já estava acordado chamando ajuda, provavelmente de Alfred, Jason não pestanejou na hora de voltar para pegar seu pai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and I’ll try to convince myself I’m worth it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and you’ll lie with your strange and fitting purpose</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Salvar o Batman do prédio foi um desafio, praticamente todas as entradas e saídas que Jason tinha usado anteriormente, estavam cobertas de chamas. Ele se movimentou rápido, e chegou até o homem caído, Jason não contava com a pedra caindo perto do homem, mas mesmo assim conseguiu proteger o homem desacordado, Jason não percebeu na hora, mas tinha sido atingido de maneira que comprometesse seu traje, o fazendo sangrar em cima do homem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Não demorou muito depois disso para Jason proteger Bruce das chamas, e passar com o homem para fora do prédio, subindo com o gancho para o da frente. Dick verificava os machucados de Tim, e Bruce com toda certeza precisava de mais atendimento médico. Jason colocou o homem no chão do telhado, ganhando olhares alarmados dos dois parceiros.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and I’ll try to convince myself I’m worth it</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and you’ll lie with your strange and fitting purpose</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Por que você tá ajudando? — Ele ouviu a voz fraca de Asa Noturna, e ignorou para continuar verificando o estado que Bruce estava.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I swore I would never go there</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I’ve killed everything but my shame, shame, shame, shame</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— O Agente A já mandou o jato, vamos chegar rápido em casa. — Jason ouve sua substituição falar, ele odiava que um dia pensou que o menino era uma ameaça para ele.</p>
<p>— Obrigado, Robin. — Ele vê o Asa Noturna se aproximar, Jason tinha notado pelo menos uma concussão e alguns ossos quebrados, mas era melhor examinar melhor. — E obrigado...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I swore I would never go there</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I’ve killed everything but my shame, shame, shame, shame</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— <strong>Não…</strong> — Dick estende a mão, indicando que era pra ele parar.</p>
<p>— É sério, você podia ter deixado a gente lá. — Jason permanece em silêncio se levantando. — Obrigado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Mr. Stargazer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Give me a straight razor</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>O Capuz Vermelho sumiu depois disso, não era sobre ganhar ou perder em Gotham, mas naquela noite, Jason definitivamente tinha ganhado. Os morcegos foram levados pra casa, onde deixaram Alfred examinar Bruce direito, nesse meio tempo, Tim procurava notícias sobre o estado das pessoas no prédio, ele não conseguia acreditar que tinham caído em uma emboscada do Máscara Negra, muito menos que ele ativou uma bomba num prédio residencial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As notícias se espalharam como água. <em>“Capuz Vermelho salva morcegos”</em>, <em>“Capuz Vermelho novo salvador do Beco do Crime”</em>, <em>“Capuz Vermelho salva muitas pessoas de prédio em colapso”</em>, Tim estava nessa vida por tempo o suficiente para saber que onde tinha notícia boa, Vicki Vale iria atrás, não importa sobre quem fosse, Tim sentia seu coração mais leve, sabendo que o Capuz Vermelho tinha ajudado, não só eles, como muitas pessoas daquele prédio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Mr. Trailblazer</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spare you a joint paper</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Todos estão bem Tim? — Ele ouve a voz de Dick da ala médica da caverna, Tim se levanta da cadeira do computador, se aproximando de lá, vendo Dick sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da maca de Bruce, enquanto Alfred terminava de guardar as coisas.</p>
<p>— Sim, um dos bombeiros que estava no local disse, que se o Capuz Vermelho não tivesse aparecido, muitas pessoas teriam morrido. — Dick concorda com a cabeça, olhando o peitoral de Bruce. — Ele se cortou em algum lugar?</p>
<p>— O sangue não é dele. — Dick fala, mostrando um pote pequeno com sangue, então só podia ser... — Eu acho que o Capuz se feriu tentando salvar o Bruce, e bom, acabou sangrando nele.</p>
<p>— Então, podemos saber quem ele é. — Dick concorda com a cabeça, se levantando, deixando Alfred terminar de limpar Bruce, para descansar finalmente. — Isso é bom, não é?</p>
<p>— Sim… — Tim havia notado que ele parecia hesitante.</p>
<p>— O que foi?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Mr. Stargazer</em>
</p>
<p>Give me a straight razor</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>— Não parece estranho? — Tim encara o irmão, sem entender onde ele queria chegar. — Poucos dias atrás ele tinha levado o Bruce em um dos piores lugares, como um aviso.</p>
<p>— Pra ficarmos longe. — Dick concorda.</p>
<p>— E hoje ele salva todos nós? — Tim tinha pensado nisso, mas não era bom saber que tinha outra pessoa tentando ajudar? — Bom, vamos tirar essa dúvida da nossa cabeça. — Ele se aproxima do computador, colocando a amostra de sangue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Levou certo tempo para analisar, e achar uma compatibilidade no banco de dados. Os meninos tinham trocado de roupa, e Alfred tinha subido para fazer algo para beber e comer, os dois irmãos ficaram conversando, e um pouco antes de chegar em 90%, Bruce tinha acordado, e nada e nem ninguém o manteria na cama, então os meninos apenas o deixaram se juntar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando o resultado de compatibilidade saiu, a caverna entrou em um silêncio profundo. O único som que se ouvia eram os morcegos e a respiração de cada um, quando Alfred desceu, e viu a tela, ele não conseguiu segurar a bandeja com as xícaras, todos estavam em choque de olhar a foto que apareceu na tela. A enorme escrita em cima da foto, dizendo que o sangue era equivalente ao falecido membro da família, tomou certo tempo para ser digerido. Jason Todd estava vivo, Jason Todd era o Capuz Vermelho, Jason Todd salvou todos naquela noite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essa foi provavelmente a parte que eu mais demorei pra me decidir o que colocar, e eu sinto muito por isso, e esse foi o motivo da minha demora. <br/>Eu queria saber se alguém sabe me informar se tem uma lista de prompts referente ao mês de dezembro, queria fazer um projeto de 31 dias de dezembro, acho que consigo fazer, porque já separei, mas queria ver se mais alguém ia fazer, pra eu seguir a mesma lista que todos, porque seria interessante ver, vou fazer um post no tumblr depois, sobre a lista que eu planejo fazer, com base em outras listas.<br/>Por hoje é isso, obrigado por lerem, kudos e opiniões são sempre bem vindos, até a parte cinco :)</p>
<p>Onde me encontrar nas redes sociais vizinhas:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny">my twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny">my wattpad</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>